


A Memory Returned

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Justin receives a package in the mail, and gets a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story is going to be 4 chapters long.  


* * *

Chapter One

 

Justin sighed softly as he unlocked the door to his New York apartment, and then quickly walked inside. Closing the door behind himself and locking it a moment later, he tossed the mail onto the table.

 

With a sigh, Justin sat down on his couch. He stared at the table for a minute and then groaning, got up and picked up his mail again. After grabbing everything, he sat down again.

 

Justin began going through his mail, and rolled his eyes. “Bill… bill… bill… bill…” He paused as he got to the last piece of mail. It was a package. Justin frowned at the small box.

 

He shook it gently, and then set it down in front of him on the coffee table. After a moment though, his curiosity got the best of him, and he quickly began to open the package.

 

The first thing Justin saw was a note. It read: Justin, sorry it’s taken so long for me to send this to you. I tried to find you after the Prom, and after what happened, but I never could. Anyway, I ran into Daphne one day last week and she gave me your address to send this to you. Hope it helps. I miss you and hope you are well, Sam Anderson.

 

Justin paused as he remembered the last time that he had seen Sam. She was 6’1, with red hair and green eyes, a slender build, and a feisty temper which rivaled Daphne's. 

 

Sam was the only other person he could stand, when going to St. James Academy. Maybe it was because she was gay too. Justin knew she understood what it was like to be different. 

 

Sam’s a dyke, and he’s a fag. She knew how he felt, because she felt the same way. They were the only two openly ‘out’ teenagers at St. James, and they decided to stick together. 

 

Daphne of course, was included. The three of them were good friends. Justin shook his thoughts away, and then turned back to the package. He took a deep breath, and then slowly released it. 

 

Then, Justin began to open the package. Several moments later, he was holding a tape in his hands. There was another note; this one was taped on the tape and it said: May you remember how special this night was, and may all your dreams come true. Call me. Love, Sam.

 

Justin stared at the tape for a moment. Then he quickly took the note off the tape, and set it aside. Justin hesitated for a second, and then he got up and walked over to the VCR.

 

Pushing the tape into the VCR, Justin set his TV to the right channel. Then he grabbed the remote and walked back over to his couch. Sitting down, Justin pressed the ‘Play,’ button.

 

An image of Sam popped up saying that it was Prom night, and that they were all going to have the time of their lives. Justin closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself.

 

Then he opened his eyes once more, and began to watch the tape again. The person who was behind the camera scanned the entire scene. They showed everyone talking and smiling.

 

There was a close up with Chris and his date. Justin shuddered involuntarily. The camera showed several other students, Sam being one of them, before landing on him and Daphne.

 

Justin smiled a small smile. Daphne looked completely beautiful. He watched the tape, as it showed the two of them laughing at something that someone nearby had said.

 

Suddenly a nearby group fell silent, and whoever was behind the camera, quickly turned to find out what’s going on. Justin gasped when the camera showed Brian entering the room.

 

He quickly pressed the ‘Pause’, button and stared at the screen. Tears came to Justin’s eyes as he saw how beautiful Brian looked. Brian was wearing a black tux as well, and a white silk scarf.

 

It was like a dream come true. Suddenly, Justin’s head began pounding. For some reason, he didn’t want to get up and take his pills. Something was happening to him.

 

Justin just sat there, and closed his eyes, hoping the pain would go away. It didn’t. After a few moments, it got worse. But as Justin kept his eyes closed, several images came to him. 

 

The first one was of Daphne looking up at something, then tapping his arm and pointing behind him. The second one was of when he turned around and saw Brian walking toward them.

 

The third one was of Brian looking at him. Then suddenly, everything else faded away and they were dancing. Justin smiled through his tears as he began to finally remember everything.

 

Moments later, wanting to see it for real, he pressed the ‘Play’ button again. The tape resumed and the image of himself said, “I thought you said you wouldn’t be caught dead in a room full of 18 year olds.”

 

The image of Brian said, “I thought I’d recapture my lost youth.” Brian began to run his fingers under Justin’s tie. Then, Brian turned to face Daphne and said, “You look hot Daphne.” 

 

Brian said Justin watched as Daphne on the tape looked at him and grinned, when Brian kissed her temple. She laughed softly. “I’d fuck you,” Brian said. Daphne, trying not to laugh, replied, “Uh, you too, Brian.”

 

Brian turned back to him, and then said to Daphne, “Mind if I borrow your date?” Daphne agreed, and then she walked away. Brian grabbed his hand and led him to the center of the dance floor.

 

They began to slowly move from side to side. Brian took off his silk scarf and puts it around Justin’s neck. They begin to dance in sync. They both wore smiles on their faces, and you could tell that they loved each other.

 

Everyone else stood back and away from them. Most of the other students looked surprised or horrified. Daphne looked so happy for the two of them, but especially for him.

 

Brian twirled him around, before reclaiming him moments later. They continued to dance, only aware of each other. Right now, no one else existed to the two of them.

 

This was their moment in time, and no one was going to ruin it. Daphne continued to smile, as she watched her him dance with Brian. Brian twirled him around again, to his delight.

 

Daphne laughed softly, and smiled some more at them. Brian twirled him around once more. They smiled at each other, as the song and dance became embedded in their hearts and minds. 

 

Brian twirled him around a few more times. Then Brian touched their noses together, as their dancing became more intimate. His image began undoing the buttons on Brian’s coat. 

 

They moved their faces until they were just inches apart, and then they moved apart, continuing to dance. As this was going on, his image was slowly removing Brian’s coat.

 

Then his image threw the coat to Daphne, who smiled, happy to be able to witness this beautiful scene. They were still smiling, and his image slipped Brian’s scarf back around his lover’s neck, his arms around Brian’s neck as well, as they dance together as one.

 

Brian twirls him around a few more times and then dipped him, slowly and smoothly. Then their foreheads were pressed together once more. Brian twirled him again, this time lifting his feet off the ground.

 

Before you know it, they are kissing. Chris Hobbs had a murderous look on his face. Daphne of course, just couldn’t stop smiling. Sam was standing a few feet behind Daphne, a smile on her face as well.

 

The images of them continue to kiss, as the song slows down, and nears its end. Suddenly, Brian pulled out of the kiss and twirled him around one last time. Then, still holding onto his hand, Brian led them out of the hall.

 

The screen flipped over to an image of Sam, who was saying, “You and Brian were breathtakingly beautiful, Justin. Make sure you never let him go. Love you blondie, your pal Sam.”

 

Justin was crying silently, as the tape finally ended and the screen faded to black. He picked up his cell phone and called Brian. Realizing that it was 3 AM in Pittsburgh, Justin shrugged.

 

He knew that Brian wouldn’t be happy with him for calling at this time, but this was important. Brian picked up on the second ring. “Hello?” Justin swallowed, trying to calm down.

 

“Hey,” He whispered to the brunette. As if Brian knew something was going on, he asked, “What’s wrong, are you okay? Are you having a panic attack?” Justin smiled despite his tears.

 

Then he answered, “No. I’m fine, just remembering something.” Brian paused, and then said, “What is it?” Justin squeezed his eyes shut and replied, “I remember our dance.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Daphne lives with Justin in New York. Dante’s is a made up restaurant that Daphne works at. Thanks for all the reviews, and the new part will be up asap.   


* * *

Chapter Two

 

“I remember our dance...” Brian was prepared for anything, except that. He had mostly given up on Justin ever being able to remember their dance at his high school Prom.

 

Not knowing how to respond but knowing he should say something, Brian said, “How did this happen?” Justin’s reply surprised him. “A girl Daphne and I used to know named Sam, sent me a tape of the Prom.”

 

He paused, and then continued. “But that’s not what really helped me to remember our dance. I played some of the tape and when it got the part where you walked in, I pressed the 'Pause' button.”

 

When Justin didn’t continue, Brian said softly, “Continue.” So Justin did. “I began to get a headache, one of the worst that I have had in a long time. I didn’t get up and take my pills.”

 

Brian swallowed, but didn’t reply. Justin went on anyway. “Something was happening to me. I sat there and closed my eyes, hoping that the pain would go away. It didn’t go away. It got worse.”

 

Justin stopped to get up and get a bottle of water. Then he continued. “The first image that came to me was of Daphne looking up at something, then tapping my arm and pointing behind me.”

 

Justin took a sip from the bottle and then he set it down, continuing. “The second one was of when I turned around and saw you walking toward us. I was stunned.”

 

Justin laughed softly. “The third one was of you looking at me. Then suddenly, everything else faded away and we were dancing. I had started crying and smiling, as I began to finally remember everything.”

 

Brian let out a slow breath and then he said, “Would you like me to come to New York? We can talk about the Prom, or anything you need to talk about.” Justin had been in New York for a year.

 

He and Brian haven’t seen each other since the last night they spent together before he left. Sure, they talked on the phone a lot and e-mailed all the time, but it just wasn’t the same as seeing the person you love.

 

Justin was silent for a moment, trying to decide if Brian showing up was a good idea. After several minutes of silence, he finally said, “Yeah, I’d like that.” His answer was spoken softly.

 

They talked for a little while longer, and then Brian said that he needed to go back to sleep. Justin said, “Sure. I love you Brian, good night.” Brian said, “Love you too, Sunshine. Call me if again if you need me.”

 

There was silence for a moment, and then Brian said, “I’ll get a plane ticket on-line, and I'll be in New York by tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow night.” Justin made a noise in disagreement.

 

Then he said, “Why don’t you drive here? It’s only a six hour drive from Pittsburgh, to here.” Brian paused for a moment. “Fine, but I’m only doing this to save some money.”

 

Justin smirked and then said mockingly, “Right.” Moments later, the two lovers hung up. Justin got up after hanging up his cell phone. He slipped it into his pocket and grabbed his keys.

 

Opening the door and stepping out of the apartment, Justin closed and locked the door. He pulled his cell phone out, and dialed the number to the restaurant Daphne worked.

 

The phone rang several times, and then she picked up. “Dante’s, how may I help you?” Justin smirked. “Daph, I know that you get off work soon, so I’ll swing by and pick you up. What time does Dante’s close?”

 

Daphne smiled as she listened to her best friend. “I close up in thirty minutes. You can come inside and wait if you want. I just have one last couple to wait for to finish their meal.”

 

Justin said, “Okay, I’ll see you in ten minutes, then.” The two friends hung up, and Justin unlocked the door to his car, and slid inside. He closed and locked his door again, and put his seatbelt on.

 

Then Justin slipped his keys into the ignition. Backing out slowly, he was glad he had decided to keep his car. The cost of getting a cab to go everywhere, almost made him broke.

 

Ten minutes later, Justin was pulling up to Dante’s. He turned off the car, took off his seatbelt, and then got out of the car. Locking the doors, Justin slipped his keys into his pocket.

 

Walking inside Dante’s, he made a beeline for Daphne who was talking to some customers. However, as Justin got closer, he heard her say, “Mr. Taylor! What a surprise! What are you doing here in New York?”

 

Justin froze where he was. He stayed silent and listened when his father began to speak. “I live here in New York, Danni-” Daphne interrupted. “It’s Daphne, and have you spoken to Justin lately?”

 

The person that was with his father, straightened up some, and Justin saw that it was a woman. Craig began to speak, and Justin waited to see what he was going to say.

 

“I have no idea who you're talking about. Now bring me the check so that we can leave.” The woman who was sitting with Craig stared at the young woman who was talking to her boyfriend.

 

“Craig? Who is this girl?” Daphne turned her attention to Craig’s companion. “My name is Daphne, and I’m Mr. Taylor’s son’s best friend.” Craig muttered, “I don’t have a son…”

 

Craig’s companion, Daphne, and Justin all heard what he said. Daphne glared at Craig. “Mr. Taylor, Justin is gay, get over it. He is never going to go to Dartmouth. He is never going to be straight. Why can’t you accept him like he is?”

 

Craig stared at Daphne for a moment, before jumping to his feet and shouting, "BECAUSE IT’S SICK! JUSTIN WENT OFF WITH THAT FUCKING CHILD MOLESTER, AND HE RUINED MY FUCKING FAMILY!”

 

Daphne was about to comment, when Craig continued. “HE’S A DISGUSTING PERVERT, WHO CHOSE HIS DISGUSTING LIFESTYLE OVER HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD FAMILY!”

 

Justin knew that Daphne was about to go off on his father, so he quickly stepped in. “Hello Craig. I see you haven’t changed. I only have one question for you. Why didn’t you come see me in the hospital, to know if I was still alive?”

 

Craig turned around to face his son. The woman he was with did the same, and so did Daphne. “Justin!” Daphne exclaimed, surprised. She hoped he hadn’t overheard what Craig had said.

 

"BECAUSE I DON’T CARE IF YOU DO DIE! YOU’RE A FAG, AND A CHILD MOLESTER JUST LIKE KINNEY. ALL OF YOUR KIND DESERVE TO DIE. THAT HOBBS BOY WAS RIGHT. YOU SHOULD GET AIDS AND DIE.”

 

Justin punched his father for saying that. “Where did you hear that?” Craig smirked. “Your mother told me what the Hobbs boy said to you at that place where he had community service.”

 

Justin paled, and Daphne feared that he was going to faint. Turning to Justin’s father, she said, “Your total is thirty dollars and fifty-eight cents.” Craig quickly dug his wallet out.

 

He pulled out the amount needed, and flung the money at Daphne. Turning to his companion, he kissed her and then said, “Come on Michelle. Let's go. We don‘t want to be anywhere near these kind of people.”

 

As Craig and his girlfriend reached the door, he turned back to his son and said, “You are no longer my son. You haven’t been ever since you decided to give up your family to live in sin. You’re dead to me.”

 

Then they left. Justin fell into a nearby chair, and Daphne rushed over to her friend and hugged him. “Don’t listen to him, Justin. He’s an asshole. Craig doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

 

Justin was silent for a few minutes, and then said, “Thanks Daph. Let’s go home now. I’m sure you’re tired after working all day.” Daphne smiled and nodded. She locked up, and then they walked to Justin’s car and headed home.

 

Once the two friends arrived at the apartment and walked inside, they headed for their separate rooms. “Don’t pay any attention to what he said, Justin. Craig is just trying to make you as unhappy as he is.”

 

Justin walked over to his best friend and hugged her. “I love you Jus,” Daphne said softly. Justin nodded. “I love you too, Daph.” Then the two friends went into their own rooms.

 

They each took turns in the shower, changed into some comfortable clothing and crawled into their beds. As Justin lay in his bed, he remembered that he hadn’t told Daphne that Brian would be there tomorrow.

 

Justin shrugged. “Oh well,” He said softy. Daphne and Brian got on great, so it didn’t matter. With a smile, he whispered “Goodnight,” to the picture of Brian that sat on his bedside table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Brian as he reached New York. Pulling up at a fast food pace, he parked his car. Brian pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He scanned the paper which had Justin’s address written on it. 

 

After making sure that he was going the right way, Brian stopped at a small fast food place. Even though he wasn’t a fan of fast food places, Brian needed something to eat, or he would fall asleep.

 

That was the last thing he needed. A few minutes later Brian got back into his car, and he continued on his way. Forty-five minutes later, he pulled up in front of a set of apartments. 

 

Brian inhaled slowly, and then exhaled slowly. Pulling into a parking space, he tried to calm himself down. Squaring his shoulders, Brian got out of his car. He locked the door and went around to his trunk.

 

Brian opened the trunk and he picked up his three bags. Setting the bags down on the ground, he closed and locked his trunk once more. A few moments later Brian started looking for Justin’s apartment. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of apartment 206. It was Justin’s apartment. Steeling himself for anything, Brian knocked on the door. He set his bags down.

 

The Brian set his arms at his sides and waited. Nothing happened for several moments, and then he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Daphne, who had been getting ready for work, went to answer.

 

She peered through the peephole, and then paused. Seconds later, Daphne quickly unlocked all of the locks on the door. Then she opened the door, and there stood Brian.

 

“Brian? What’s going on? Did Justin call and tell you about what happened?” Brian froze at Daphne’s words. Then he forced himself to move and breathe, and he said, “No, what happened?”

 

Daphne grabbed one of Brian’s bags that were on the ground. Brian grabbed the other two, and then they walked into the apartment. Daphne closed and locked the door behind them.

 

They decided to put Brian’s bags in the closet for right now. Then, the two of them each took a seat on the couch. “We had a run in with Craig last night. He was with his new girlfriend.”

 

Brian nodded, feeling his gut twist as he thought of what might have happened. Daphne just continued. “Craig had dinner at the restaurant that I work for. It’s called Dante’s.”

 

Brian made a motion with his hand, for her to get on with it. So she did. “Craig was there was his girlfriend, and I tried to get him to contact Justin. Basically he said a bunch of cruel things about Justin, and Justin overheard it.”

 

Daphne looked at the floor. “Justin had just arrived to pick me up from work, when Craig first claimed that he had no son. When he said that, I looked at him and said that Justin was gay and that he should get over it.”

 

Daphne paused for a moment, and then continued. “Then I told him that Justin was never going to go to Dartmouth, and that Justin was never going to be straight. I asked Craig why he couldn’t accept Justin as he is.”

 

Daphne sighed. “Craig stared at me for a moment, and then he jumped to his feet. He began shouting that it was sick that Justin went off with you. Craig called you a child molester, and said Justin ruined his family.”

 

Tears were falling down her cheeks now, as she relayed to Brian how cruel Justin’s father had been. "I was going to say something, but didn’t get a chance. Craig only continued.”

 

She paused for a moment, and then spoke. “I was surprised at his next words. Craig called Justin a disgusting pervert, who chose his disgusting lifestyle over his own flesh and blood family.”

 

As tears fell quicker down Daphne’s face, Brian got up and walked into the small kitchen. He grabbed a towel, and walked back into the living room. Brian handed the towel to Daphne.

 

Daphne smiled thanks, and then continued. "Before I could say anything, though, Justin spoke up. He said, ‘Hello Craig. I see you haven’t changed. I only have one question for you. Why didn’t you come see me in the hospital, to know if I was still alive?’ I was surprised to hear his voice.”

 

She sighed again, and then continued. “I quickly turned around at the sound of his voice, so did Craig and his girlfriend. I was so surprised, that I said Justin’s name. I had hoped he hadn’t heard what Craig had said, but it was too late."

 

Daphne fell silent for a moment, and then she composed herself and continued. “Craig said that he didn’t care if Justin died. He said that Justin was a fag and a child molester just like you. Craig also said that all your kind deserve to die. He said Chris Hobbs was right. Then he said the same thing Chris did, that Justin should get AIDS and die.”

 

Daphne knew that this was a lot of talking, and that Brian was getting antsy, but she had to tell him what happened. “Then, Justin punched Craig for saying that. He asked Craig, ‘Where did you hear that?’ Craig had smirked at the question.”

 

Daphne tried to calm her anger, as she went on. “I was about ready to kick Craig’s ass when he replied, ‘Your mother told me what the Hobbs boy said to you, at that place where he had community service.’ Justin paled, and I thought he was going to faint.”

 

Daphne was wearing a concerned look on her face now. “Turning to Craig, I said, ‘Your total is thirty dollars and fifty-eight cents.’ Craig quickly dug his wallet out. He pulled out the amount needed, and flung the money at me.”

 

Daphne’s hands were at her side, balling into fists as she continued once again. “Craig turned to his companion, he kissed her and then said, “Come on Michelle. Let's go. We don‘t want to be anywhere near these kind of people.”

 

Brian’s jaw began to clench in anger at how much of an asshole Craig Taylor was. Daphne resumed talking. “As Craig and his girlfriend reached the door, he turned back to Justin and said, ‘You are no longer my son. You haven’t been ever since you decided to give up your family to live in sin. You’re dead to me.’ Then they left.”

 

Brian wondered if he should let her continue or not, since she was so upset. But he let her continue, sensing that she was almost finished. “Justin fell into a chair after they left, and I tried to comfort him. Then we talked, headed home, showered, and went to sleep.”

 

It was a good thing that that was all that had happened, because Daphne couldn’t continue talking after that. She was crying too hard by then. Brian pulled Daphne close, and he hugged the young woman.

 

“I don’t want you or Justin worrying about Craig. I’ll take care of him.” Suddenly a voice said, “What are you going to do?” Brian and Daphne both turn to see Justin standing in the doorway of his room.

 

His blonde hair was sticking up in several different directions. Justin had no shirt on, only a pair of black silk boxers that left nothing to the imagination. The blonde looked pissed.

 

He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, waiting for Brian to reply. Brian let go of Daphne. He got up and walked over to Justin, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist.

 

After kissing Justin’s neck he said softly, “I’m going to kick Craig’s ass. You can’t honestly stand here and tell me that you don’t want me to do it.” Justin looked into Brian’s eyes and said, “He’s my father, Brian.” 

 

Brian growled, “He’s a fucking asshole, Justin. Craig treats you, and the rest of your family like shit! How can you still fucking like him and defend him?” Justin lowered his head.

 

Then after a few seconds, he lifted his head again and spoke. “I guess I can’t defend him anymore. Craig is an asshole, just like both of you have said. Like he said to me last night, he’s now dead to me.”

 

Brian knew that what Justin was saying wasn’t true. The blonde couldn’t just forget his father, no matter how much of an asshole the man turned out to be. Justin was too softhearted and too much of a good person to do that.

 

Brian kissed Justin’s neck again, and then he said, “Anything that you decide to do, I will be behind you.” Daphne, who had been sitting silently on the couch, finally got up.

 

She smiled at the two men, and then headed back to her room to dress for work. Several minutes later she was dressed. As Daphne was about to leave, she turned back to Brian and said, “Be good, Kinney.”

 

Brian and Justin shared a look. Then Brian turned and looked at Daphne. Pushing his tongue into his cheek, he said, “I’m always good. I’m fucking perfect, actually.” Daphne laughed and left.

 

When the door closed, Justin pulled out of Brian’s arms. Turning around to face the man, he said, “I’m so glad that you showed up. But don’t Ted and Cynthia need you to help run Kinnetic?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, and then said, “They can run it perfectly fine. If they don’t, then I’ll just fire their asses.” Justin laughed and then led Brian to his room. They laid down in his bed and began to make up for lost time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 

It's 6 years later, and things between Justin and Brian are doing great. Ever since the day that Justin remembered the prom, everything changed. Things started going great. Brian's business Kinnetic is wildly successful. Justin is finally worldly famous for his art.

 

Daphne is married and has four kids. Two of which are Justin's son and daughter, twins. Justin and Brian had come to Daphne and asked her if she would have a baby for them. She agreed, and in the end they found out she was pregnant with twins.

 

The twins, Sam and Shawn, live with Brian and Justin. Daphne's other two children (Sarah and Shelly) live with her and her husband named Jason. Brian and Justin live in Pittsburgh, with their family once more. Both men get to see Gus every weeked, and they do.

 

The two men were so happy when Gus just accepted all of the other children and Daphne and Jason into the family. Every holiday, Debbie invites everyone to her house, and cooks up a huge feast for her family. That is, up until a year ago. Debbie died in her sleep the day after Christmas last year.

 

She went peacefully, and has now joined Vic on the other side, where the whole family knows she is happy, and giving hell to Jack Kinney. Ben also died. He died one afternoon in March of this year, in a car accident. The paramedics that arrived at the scene were unable to save him. They arrived three minutes after Ben passed away.

 

This year, the rest of the entire family had Christmas at Britin. As surprising as it was, the thing that is most surprising, is that it was Brian's suggestion. They had a wonderful Christmas this year, though everyone was a little saddened at the fact that Ben, Debbie, and Vic could not be there.

 

Though every person at Britin knew that their three loved ones were with them in spirit, it still wasn't the same. The holiday was great, with lots of love, hugs, laughter and tears. Lindsay and Melanie are still going strong.

 

Daphne and her family are too. Emmett and Drew ended up breaking up and remaining friends. Emmett and Ted ended up getting back together. Emmett told Ted that he would be there for him no matter what. The couple went ahead and got married 2 years ago.

 

Tucker and Jennifer got married a year after Justin went to New York. Justin flew home for the wedding, and everything was a success. Molly is now dating a man named Andy. They have been dating for two years, and plan to get married in the near future.

 

Carl is still going strong despite Debbie's death. He lives with his daughter and her family in Pittsburgh, and spends time with the Liberty Avenue family every weekend and holiday. Michael and Hunter live in a new apartment, and are both doing okay, despite Ben's death. Hunter has a girlfriend, and they plan to get married soon.

 

Cody Bell and Chris Hobbs got together, and in the end, they died in a car accident one night last July. Justin and Brian attended the funeral. Rodney is still going strong, and he lives with his son in Washington.

 

The family decided that every year from now on, well, as long as the boys say it is okay, Christmas would be held at Britin. Not a day goes by, that Justin doesn't remind Brian that he remembers the prom. The two men and their family spend the rest of their lives in happiness and love.

 

The End.


End file.
